The Best of Times, the Worst of Times
by sally.brown1234
Summary: Lily is finally in 7th year, and so are the Marauders. Need I say more? R&R please!
1. A New Head Boy and a Missed Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The characters you have heard of belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!

Chp. 1 The New Head Boy, a Missed Sorting, and an odd friendship

7th year. Finally. No more sharing a dorm with four other snotty rich Gryffindor idiots. Angela, Melissa, Emily, and Gabriella. How Lily had put up with them for the past six years she couldn't tell. Not that she had anything against Gryffindor. Just her dorm mates. They were all the children of millionaires who acted like they owned everything. But now, after being named head girl, she had a dormitory all to herself. And of course, the head boy would either be Remus Lupin or Thomas Jones, Slytherin pureblood millionaire. Lilly was unsure of what Dumbledore's decision would be, but she hoped it was Remus. Even though he was a Marauder, he was a decent guy.

"LILLYKINS!!!"

Now there was a sight for sore eyes. Sirius Black. Hottest boy at Hogwarts. Biggest head at Hogwarts. Not much bigger than his best friend's however. James Potter. Lily did have to admit that James was exceptionally good looking, but his gigantic ego made her want nothing to do with him.

Lily ignored Sirius' calls and continued walking towards platform 9 ¾.

"LILLYKINS! OH LILLYKINS!!!" Sirius screeched after her.

"Just one more year, Lily. That's it. One more year." Lily muttered to herself. "What do you want Black?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I believe congratulations are in order, for the most exquisite new Head Girl," he said, catching up with her.

"Thanks. Now goodbye," she answered back, and continued walking.

"I suppose you've heard who head boy is?" Sirius continued, following her.

"Remus."

"Nope. Guess again," Sirius said gleefully.

"Thomas Jones." Lily said.

"Nope. This came as a real shocker," Sirius said as he and Lily casually leaned against the barrier and came out on Platform 9 ¾.

Suddenly, Lily had a moment of horrifying realization.

"No, it couldn't be. Dumbledore would never…"

"Oh yes he would! It is the one and only James Potter!" Sirius announced, a grin spreading across his face. Before Lily could react, he spotted Angela, one of Lily's former dorm mates. "Oh, look, Angela. Bye Lils!"

Lily watched Sirius run after Angela, then boarded the Hogwarts Express. She found an empty compartment and locked the door. Being the New Head Girl, she decided to begin setting a good example by changing into her robes. She had just begun to put her tie on when there was a knock on the door. Lily opened it slowly, and before she could close it again, James Potter rushed in and slammed the door, effectively locking it.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily asked, turning so her back was to him.

"Sorry if it's an inconvenience to you…Lily…" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. He did not sound the same as he when Lily had last seen him at the beginning of summer. "Why are you already in your robes?"

" I'm setting a good example for the rest of the student body, as should you. Who were you running from anyway?" She asked, continuing with her tie again.

" Melissa. She was trying to get me with her new spell she invented. It turns your hair green."

" Crap! I can't get this to work!" Lily muttered, her tie turning out backwards instead of the way she wanted it.

"Here let me help," James offered, grabbing the tie and began working with it. Lily tried to pull away, but James had her backed against a wall, and she could only wait until he finished. "There. You really should know how to do that by now. How have you gotten by for the past six years without being able to tie a tie?"  
"I can tie a tie! It's just, I…cut my hand this summer. Real bad, and It's hard for me to do anything with it…so yeah…that's why." Lily began, and the train lurched forward. James watched her leave the compartment, a smile spreading across his face.

"So, first years. When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted." McGonagall said, as she began reading names of the list of new first years. This was the scene that was going on at the front of the Great Hall, but neither Lily nor James were their to witness it. Instead, they were in Professor Dumbledore's office, being lectured by not only Professor Dumbledore, but by Professor Flitwick as well.  
"I expect much more from the two of you. Getting caught in a screaming match in the first prefect meeting is unacceptable. Now whatever the problem is between the two of you, I want you to stay here and sort it out. In the meantime, I'm going to the feast. I will talk to Professor McGonagall about your punishment." And with that, Dumbledore and Flitwick left the office to return to the feast.

James continued to stare at the wall, and Lily wouldn't look at him. They stayed like that for a few moments until Lily broke the silence.  
"James?"

"What do you want Lily?" He asked, a hard look on his face.

" James, what happened to you this summer? You are completely different from last year."

"You know how my dad died two years ago?" He asked. Lily nodded, remembering. "Well, mum married a new guy this summer. He seemed great. You know, the family loving guy who's great with kids…well, turns out, he's a really bad guy Lils," James whispered, and Lily smiled at the use of her old nickname. "The first time I knew was when I found my mum sleeping on the couch one night. She had said she had work to do, but I think she was just avoiding him. They started to have shouting matches. Then, I wake up one morning, and she's got a black eye. The next time he hit her, I hit him back. I had to go to St. Mungo's for a week because of how bad he jinxed me. Now mum's too afraid to divorce him, so she just stays away as much as she can." Lily stared at him, and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry James. Nobody deserves that. I only wish I could do something to help."

"Nah, it's ok. Once I'm out of here, I can become an auror, and then he won't know what hit him," James joked, smiling. Lily giggled, then sighed.

"Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand.

" Just friends?" James asked back, a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Yes James, just friends. And just because I say this now, doesn't mean I won't report you or your Marauder buddies if they do something…out of line. Got it?"

"So it's more of, I promise not to kill you if you promise not to kill me thing?" James asked.

"Potter, you made my first three years at Hogwarts a living hell. Then, when you decided you were in love with me, you began following me around and trying to get me to go out with you, and when I would say no, you would just ask again. Our history does not lend for an easy friendship. Sorry. But I'm not saying that it's not a possibility in the future." Lily said mysteriously, then walked out of the door back to the great hall. James watched her leave in amazement, sitting back in his chair.


	2. Best Friends and Head Duties

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really.

Chp. 2 Best Friends and Head Duties

"Lily! LILY!!" Lily whirled around, searching for who was yelling at her. It was her best friend, Callie. Callie was in Ravenclaw, and Lily often wondered why the sorting hat had placed her in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw.

"Callie! Where were you on the train? I couldn't find you!" Lily said, hugging her best friend.

" I was sitting with my little sister. My mom said that if I left her side, she would ground me. So I couldn't leave, sorry." Callie explained as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. " My sister got sorted into Hufflepuff. My dad's going to have a cow. He hates Hufflepuff."

"So did I miss anything?" Lily asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, Dumbledore's profound words of the evening were: ' Gobbledegook saffron flobberworm. Tuck In!'

So no, you didn't really miss anything."

" There weren't any announcements?" Lily asked.

"No, why? Should there have been?" Callie asked, taking a bite of turkey.

"No, there just usually are." So Dumbledore hadn't said anything about the attacks that had taken place that summer. Not only had Voldemort killed a middle aged wizarding couple, but a few muggles had disappeared as well. The Order of the Phoenix was already in place, but Lily wasn't allowed to go on any missions until she finished school. She and Remus Lupin were the only two students who had been invited to be a part of the Order last summer. Most of the student body at Hogwarts had never heard of the Order of the Phoenix. And It looked like Dumbledore wanted to keep it that way.

"So I heard you and James got into a fight at the prefect meeting." Callie said, a grin spreading across her face.

"It's not funny!" Lily exclaimed, seeing her friend's expression. " I could have detention for a month!" Callie giggled, then stopped when she saw the glare Lily was sending her.

12345

"So do you want the early patrol, or the midnight one?" James asked.

"I don't care." Lily answered, sitting down on the couch with a book, ignoring him.

"Ok, this is not going to work if you don't try," James said, sitting down next to her, taking her book from her hands. "I know we aren't going to be good friends now, but can you at least be civil? If you haven't noticed, I am trying." Lily stared into the fire, pretending like she hadn't noticed. Only she had. James had been very nice to her over the past few weeks. Lily had found herself sitting with the Marauders at the Gryffindor table at meals more often. Lily looked quickly over at him, catching his eye. She returned her gaze to the fire.

" I guess I'll take the early patrol," Lily finally whispered, and James smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'm off to dinner."

"Dinner's over James, you missed it."  
"Ah, not when there's an army of house-elves in the kitchens happy to make me something!" he said, winking. Then he quietly slipped out of the portrait hole, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.

A/N Sorry it's so short! I'm really busy right now! Review!


	3. Vicious Wardrobe Gnomes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No Duh.

Chp. 3 Vicious Wardrobe gnomes and Unexpected Invitations

"Why is there a gnome in my wardrobe?" Lily shrieked at Gabriella, her fellow dorm mate.

"A gnome? Well, it's obviously a wardrobe gnome, duh!" Gabi said, sitting down on her bed and pulling out her schedule.

"How do I get rid of it?" Lily asked, slamming the door.

"Come on Lils, it's just a gnome," Melissa (another one of her dorm mates) commented, looking up from her book. "Throw it out the window!"

" I am not touching that thing!" Lily said, moving as far away from the wardrobe as possible.

"Oh good grief!" Emily shouted, pulling the wardrobe open. She grabbed the gnome around the neck and tossed him out the window.

"…thank you…" Lily finally stammered out.

"Have you never de-gnomed anything?" Gabi asked.

"Hey, remember! I'm the only witch in my family. Most of my relatives have never even heard of a gnome!" Lily sat on her bed, refusing to look at any of them.

"Wow, you have so missed out!" Melissa said, sitting up.

"Yeah, you should spend the Christmas holiday with us! We usually do stuff with the guys, and Christmas dinner is always amazing!" Gabi sighed.

"Well, I was sort of just planning on staying here…"

"Definitely not! What are you talking about! You have to come with us. Think of all the time you can spend with James!" Melissa said without thinking.

"What!? Why would I want to spend more time with James?" Lily asked. Melissa shrugged, returning her focus to her book. "Well, I guess I could go with you guys…" Lily finally consented.

" Of course you're coming with us!" Gabi shouted. "Who can resist the Marauders? Or Sirius Black?" she added as an afterthought.

Lily giggled as Melissa and Gabi sighed. Emily rolled her eyes. She didn't have to dream about Sirius. She already had him.

A/N: Sorry this was so short. It was more of a "ok, I have to introduce these characters, and I'm having major writers block, so let's make lily battle a wardrobe gnome", and I really wanted Lily's and Mel/Gabi/Em to begin their friendship, because that way I can get to the more exciting stuff, and their friendship is super important to the rest of the story!

Please review! It makes me think nobody is reading my story because I don't have any reviews. You don't have to write anything profound. Just tell me that you read it and if you liked it or not...PLEASE!!?!?!?!


	4. Mudblood is a Nasty Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Ok, so in the last chapter when Lily battled a vicious wardrobe gnome, she was in the wrong dormitory. I totally forgot that she had her own dorm and didn't notice it till after I had re-read it. SORRY! Ok. And I really need to work on writing longer chapters. They are sooooooo short!

Chp. 4 Mudblood is a Nasty Word

"Sirius! Wat'cha doing?" Emily asked, skipping to the chair where he sat and jumping into his lap.

"Well dear girlfriend of mine," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist. " Believe it or not, I was doing homework. Proud?"

"You? Homework? What is this world coming to?" She asked, kissing him lightly.

" Yes, even I, the great Sirius Black, have finally fallen into the trap of education. But seriously, Slughorns going to fail me if I don't start working now. And I really don't fancy spending another year here just because I failed Potions. So yeah, I'm officially studying. And Do you know what that makes you?" Sirius asked. Emily shrugged, waiting. "A distraction!" And with that he pushed her off his lap and picked up his book again.

"Wow, Sirius Black picking a book over his girlfriend? Someone get Madame Popkin!" Emily exclaimed, sitting across from him on the couch.

"SHH!"

* * *

Lily was extremely tired of begin called 'Mudblood' every time a rouge Slytherin passed her in the corridor. She had taken at least 140 points from Slytherin house, and James had nearly beat Sulcher, a Slytherin 6th year to pieces.

"Really James, you don't have to defend me. I'm perfectly fine on my own," she had told him. But he had just shook his head, then said that it was his duty as fellow head to make sure she was treated with respect.

"He likes you Lily," Remus said as she sat staring into the fire one night in the Head's common room. "I don't know exactly how much, but I'm willing to bet that he's never felt the same way about any other girl as he feels about you."

"But why? I'm only ever mean to him, and when I'm not mean, I'm definitely not nice. And I'm not even that pretty. Or fun to be around. I'm like a little old librarian who no one seems to get enough of making fun of." Remus just smiled at her ridiculous simile, hoping someday, someone would tell her just how wrong she was.

A/N Ok, definitely moving in a good direction. We finally have a little bit of Lily James love(just a hint) and we had a hint of conflict. Hopefully, this will actually turn out to resemble something like a story!

Thank you sooooo much to my first reviewer **leonharted!** And you get specially thanked if you review so come on people! Show some love:)


	5. Overprotective Friends and Dates

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Here's chapter 5...whee, please review guys! I only have 1, and yes I am very thankful for that one, but ya'll can do better than that right?

* * *

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see, forever_

_In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do_

_Nothing else but you_

_Ever_

_- Tonight, West Side Story_

* * *

Chp. 5 Overprotective Friends and Dates

"So Lily, what's this I hear about you and that scumbag Lucius? I hear he's been escorting you to classes all week or something. Whatever that means." Gabi said as they sat down to breakfast. Lily giggled.

"Lucius has always liked me. I'm not sure why though, cause all his friends are the ones who harass me about being a you-know what…" Lily explained.

"The opposite of a pureblood? Those slime balls! But why would Malfoy be nice to you?" Gabi asked.

"I have no idea, but I think he's getting ready to ask me out, and I might just say yes," Lily said, taking a bite of egg.

"WHAT? What about James!? Or even that other pig who likes you from Ravenclaw? Both of them are loads better than Malfoy!" Gabi stated, and Lily blushed a deep red. " Good job Lils, I think your face is officially the same color as your hair."

"He's really not all that bad. He's kinda old fashioned, you know? Like, always opening the door for me, carrying my books, saying things like, 'may I escort you to class' and things like that."

"Rubbish. He sounds a bit queer to me." Gabi commented, sipping her orange juice.

"Hello Ladies!" Sirius' voice rang out from the door to the great hall.

"Hey Sirius. And NO Emily's not here. Sorry," Lily said as Sirius, Remus and James sat at the table across from Gabi and Lily.

"Lilykins, you wound me. I was coming over here to spend time with you!" Sirius gasped, placing his hand over his heart.

"Hello Lily," Remus greeted quietly, scooping a spoonful of jam onto his toast.

"Good morning Lily dearest," James said boldly, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why's your head in the clouds all the sudden? You were as depressed as a rain cloud coming downstairs." Sirius said.

"Depressed as a rain cloud? Really Black, you must work on your similes." Came a cold voice from behind the three boys.

"What do you want Malfoy?" James asked shortly.

" I was wondering if Lily wanted an escort to her first class." Lucius answered. Sirius snorted into his cereal, and Remus stifled a laugh. James continued to glare at Malfoy.

"Thank you Lucius, but James and I atually need to talk over a few things. Maybe after lunch?" She offered, and he bowed slightly, returning to the Slytherin table.

" He wants to 'escort' you to class?" James asked, still watching Malfoy.

"What's escort mean?" Sirius asked, pouring sugar onto his already sugarified cereal.

"Yes, and he's done it before," Lily answered, not daring to look at James, whose gaze had moved to her face.

"Lily, you can't be friends with him, he's dangerous." James said, staring at her.

"Oh, what, just because we're friends now you get to tell me who I can and can't hang out with? That's not the way it works James!" Lily exclaimed, then stood up, marched straight over to the Slytherin table, and walked off with Malfoy.

"You really could have handled that better mate," Sirius said, watching them leave. James just sighed.

"I'll talk to her for you James, If you want," Remus offered, and James pathetically nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help. We'll talk some sense into her," Gabi assured him. "She likes you James. She just doesn't fully realize it yet."

* * *

"So, Lily, seeing as we've been spending so much time together, well, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner at Hogsmeade this weekend," Lucius asked as they walked to Lily's first class.

"Why, I would love to Lucius! Of course," Lily accepted, although, she had an odd feeling in her stomach...

"Wonderful. I'm guessing you'll want to spend part of the day with your…uhh…'friends', so I guess I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks at around 6:00."

"That sounds great Lucius, and thank you for asking," Lily said before entering her Charms classroom.

"I've done it. She's meeting me at the Three Broomsticks at 6:00" Malfoy told a passing Slytherin.

"Perfect. Good work Lucius…"

A/N DUM DUM DUM! or however you might spell scary music. What is going to happen next? And who is this mysterious Slytherin who wants to meet Lily at the Three Broomsticks? You'll have to review because I'm not updating again until I get at least 3 more reviews! Heehee, I know, evil. And Yay! it was a bit longer than the other chapters! Kudos to me, even though, I'm not the biggest kudo fan...


	6. Fights: Round One

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N Well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

_What's the time? _

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight._

_My body's talkin' to me, it says time for danger._

_Says I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight._

_Wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt, with a stranger_

_-Out Tonight, Rent_

* * *

Chapter 6: Fights: Round One

"JUST GIVE IT UP POTTER! I'M GOING TO GO OUT WITH HIM!" Lily shouted at James from one side of the Gryffindor common room. Remus, Sirius and Emily were sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"WHY? HE'S SCUM LILY! HE'S THE ONE WHO WANTS TO HURT YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" James yelled back from the other side of the common room. Lily just turned and stormed out the portrait hole, muttering something about "that insufferable git", and James finally wandered over to the couch, defeated.

"I can't believe that she's actually going out with him," Sirius said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry you guys. You didn't have to stick around." James said, looking at the bored expressions on his friends faces.

"Of course we didn't. Except for the fact that Lily was standing right next to the portrait hole, and you were in front of the stairs that go to the dorms. Either way, we would have gotten our heads bitten off if we had moved at all." Remus pointed out quietly.

"Well, if you guys are done with your little…lovers spat, then I'm going to bed. Some of us actually like sleep, so if you don't mind," Emily said, standing up.

"Yeah, sorry mate, but I'm with this one," Sirius said, following Emily as she climbed the stone steps to the dormitories.

"Are you sure you're all right, James?" Remus asked. James nodded, and Remus followed Sirius and Emily. James laid his head down on the back of the sofa, listening to crackling fire. He abruptly sat up, looking around.

"Crap! Head Duties!" James groaned, then rushed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

"Mel! Melissa!" Emily hissed, peering around a bookcase in the library. When Melissa didn't notice her she whispered much louder, "MELISSA!" 

"SHH!" Madame Mynara had noticed. "Miss Runley, I insist that you lower your voice. This is a library!" She whispered disapprovingly.

"Sorry Madame Mynara!" Emily whispered back. She finally trekked over to the table Melissa and her project partner from Ravenclaw were working at, and sat down, shutting the book that was sitting in front of Melissa. "Hi deaf buddy! I kinda need to talk to you!"

"And I'm kinda busy!" Melissa answered, reopening her book.

"But it's worth 20 points!" Emily whispered. Emily had this system. Gabi had made it up. Ever since 5th year, Emily had been a major social-life. Because of this, she would obviously know all the latest gossip. Of course, Melissa said they used it because Emily never stopped talking, and this way, depending on how many points it was, the two friends knew when they should listen and when it was ok to ignore her. Twenty points was the highest you could go. The last thing that was even close was 17 points, and that was when Emily had started dating Sirius.

"Ok, what is it?" Melissa asked.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Emily asked, eyeing the Ravenclaw sitting across from her.

"Fine!" Melissa slamming her book shut and waving goodbye to her partner. "Ok, what is it?" she asked as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

" Lily has a date with Malfoy," Emily said as they walked slowly down the marble staircase.

"WHAT?" Melissa screeched, stopping where she was, which happened to be dangerously close to a trick step.

"Watch out!" Emily said, pulling her away from the annoying stair.

" You've got to be kidding me…" But before she could continue, she was interrupted by yelling in the Entrance hall. Once again, it was Lily and James going at it.

"LILY! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" James yelled, ignoring the crowd that was gathering.

"NO JAMES! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT'S IT'S HIM AND NOT YOU! WELL THAT'S TOO BAD POTTER, BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, HE'S NOT AN EGOTISTICAL GIT!" Lily screamed, then flew up the stairs, the crowd parting as she went.

" See, told you it was worth 20 points," Emily stated proudly, watching James stomp off towards the great hall.

A/N: Heehee, I am EVIL! I know, sorry, still don't know who the mysterious Slytherin is, and what does he want with Lily? Boy I wish I knew! Heehee, don't worry, I know all, well sorta, we'll see how how it comes out! Next chapter: Lily and her friends at Hogsmede, and maybe I'll be nice and tell you who it is! Hopefully...

I based Emily's point system on the points system from _Clique. _Fabulous books by the way.

James and Lily are definitely going to need counciling. Or James is going to beat the heck out of someone in a heroic attempt to save his dear Lilykins' life, and she will suddenly fall in love with him. Dangit, I just gave the story away!

Thank you so much to **Leonharted** again! you are amazing! And also **tm7**! You rock!


	7. Horrifying Realizations

Disclaimer: What do I always say? That's right. I own nothing. real self esteem builder

A/N Alright, you guys are amazing! Yes, it is sort of cheating if you review more than once, but I promised this chapter if I got 2 more reviews, so here it is...hope you like it! I think it's the best chapter yet! Be sure to check out my other stories **Complicated Happenings**, and my new Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants story- **Summer of Change** ! Thanks!

* * *

_What is this about your daughter marrying my husband? (Yes her husband!)_

_Would you do this to your friend and neighbor Fruma Sarah? ( Fruma Sarah,)_

_Have you no consideration for a woman's feelings? (Woman's feelings)_

_Handing over my belongings to a total stranger! (Total Stranger)_

_How can you alow it how? How can you let your daughter take my place,_

_Live in my house, carry my keys and wear my clothes, pearls---how?_

_(How cna you allow your daughter to take her place)_

_Pearls (house) Pearls (Keys) Pearls (Clothes) Pearls (How?)_

_- The Dream, Fiddler on the Roof_

* * *

Horrifying Realizations

Hogsmede weekend. Lily and Gabi were currently in Honeydukes, buying Droobles Best Blowing Gum ( Lily was out), while Emily and Melissa had opted to join the Marauders at Zonkos.

"Why we let them in that store, I'll never be able to tell." Gabi muttered, her teeth beginning to stick together from the gum. Lily didn't say anything, just stared out the window, watching people go in and out of the front door of the Post Office. "Hello? Earth to Lily?" Gabi said, watching her red-haired friend blow a huge bubble, then sigh when it popped.

" Why am I going on a date with him, Gabi? I mean, what would possess me to do such a thing?" Lily asked suddenly, looking at her friend.

"Whoa, just a few minutes ago you were raving about how wonderful Malfoy was and how excited you were to go meet him!"

" I WHAT!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up. " WHY?"

"You've got to be kidding me…you've been saying it all week!" Gabi answered, a confused expression on her face.

" I HATE MALFOY! Why did I say yes when he asked me out?!?!?! He's DISGUSTING!" Lily screeched, then shut her mouth quickly when she saw other customers staring. Gabi stared at her, a horrified look on her face.

"So wait, you're telling me that you don't remember saying yes to him when he asked you out?" Gabi asked.

"No, I remember, but wait, WHY DID I SAY YES???" Lily shouted, a horrible feeling coming over her, then she quickly sat back down when she caught a glaring 6th year Hufflepuff's eye.

" So you said yes, but now you don't want to go out with him? You've changed your mind?" Gabi asked, trying to understand.

"No, I never wanted to go out with him! Oh, I can't believe this is happening," Lily groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"So wait, you didn't say yes on purpose…you meant to say no, but you couldn't…turn him down? Cause if that's the case Lil, you are way to nice." Gabi stated, watching her friend as she shook her head, swaying back and forth. "Whoah Lily, are you ok?"

" He's been drugging me…with some kind of potion, I know he has. It's the only thing that makes sense. He's had plenty of opportunities, and the only one that had to happen with perfect certainty was the first one. Every other time would be easy because I was assured to be all lovey-dovey with him. EWW! Oh! I NEED A HOT SHOWER!" But then she began rambling on, too hard to understand. Gabi just watched her, her eyes wide."…the first time was at Breakfast when he asked me to sit with him because he had a question about our Transfiguration Essay…I remember he handed me a goblet of Orange Juice…and then I remember him asking to "escort" me to class…whatever that means…and I said YES? WHY WOULD I SAY YES???" Lily asked herself, her eyes wide, her breathing quickening. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Marauders coming out of Zonko's, and she stood up. "And I've been a complete jerk to James…"she whispered, watching him laugh at some joke Sirius had just said. And without another word she ran out of Honeydukes and into the windy streets of Hogsmede.

"Lily…" James began, but before he could continue, Lily had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him fiercely.

"Atta boy Prongs!" Sirius said, whistling. Remus nudged him with his elbow, a signal for Sirius to shut up.

James slid his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her back, not stopping to understand what was happening. When Lily pulled back, he looked carefully into her emerald eyes, searching for a look of joking or teasing. But there was none.

"James, I'm so sorry…it wasn't me…"but before she cold finish, James had captured her mouth again.

* * *

"She didn't come sir" Malfoy said, a malicious tone to his voice. 

"And why didn't she?" The mysterious Slytherin asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps she discovered I had been using the Potion on her. But I will make sure that she has the pleasure of meeting you soon. Very soon…"

A/N AHHH! EVIL! I KNOW!!! But hey, finally some Lily/James action...heehee...I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it! REVIEW!

Who was expecting that? Ya'll just thought Lily was being an idiot didn't you? Or you didn't cause you're weird and don't mind Lily and Malfoy being together.Well, that relationship just sorta bothers me, so...heehee...MAYBE you'll find out who the big baddie is in the next chapter. But I Make no promises.(probably because I'm not even quite sure who he is! He hasn't decided to tell me yet:) Just kidding, but really,I have absolutely no idea who he is , so I'm still in the braistorming phase right now. If you have any suggestions, please tell me!

Thanks a bunch to **bookworm2011!** You are amazing!


	8. Her Knight in Shining Armor

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really

A/N Wow, what to say. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Leonharted-**Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**InkGothical-**Was it really weird? I kinda liked it... thanks for the review!

**ReaderGirl- **Thank you so much for the suggestions and advice. I will totally try to incorporate that into my writing! It is my first fic, and I do know the first few chapters are pretty bad, and I will probably go back and re-write them soon. I wasn't quite sure which direction the story was going when I wrote them, but now that I have a better idea of what's going on, they will probably make more sense! Thanks!

**purtyinpink71121-** I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Truth in the Moon -**Thanks! I will try and update as often as possible :)

**tm7-** yeah, I'm not s sure the commanding thing worked, but here's another chapter :)

A/N so it was pretty much split: Have of the reviews said they liked the Lily/James action, and half of them said it was either weird or random...well, I liked it, but thanks for the reviews anyway, it helps me think about my writing and how I can improve it!

So this chapter might seem extraordinarily cheesy, but if you look at it in a non-cheesy way, I had to write it...and James and Lily seem very odd right now. I'm trying to think of how to remedy that...suggestions?

* * *

Chp. 8 Her Knight in Shining Armor

**7 years earlier**

_It was late summer. A young red-haired girl was swinging in her back yard, humming to herself. Suddenly, she saw a an owl land by the back window of her house…wait, and owl? In the middle of the day? Lily Evans jumped off the swing and crept up the grey-feathered bird._

_It held a letter in it's beak. The bird dropped the parchment at her feet, then took off before Lily could say anything. The letter had her name on it. Lily opened it slowly, pulling the first piece of parchment out of the envelope._

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_When Lily read this last part, she dropped the letter, as if it were on fire. She had read about witches and wizards in school, but she had never really thought the stories were true. But the owl had left the letter at her house, and it did have her name on it…Lily carefully picked the parchment up again and continued reading._

_Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minverva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_"But I haven't got an owl to send an answer back with," Lily moaned, wishing the one before hadn't left so quickly. Immediately, Lily folded up the letter, a horrified look on her face. What was she thinking? 'School of witchcraft and wizardry? There was no such thing. If there was, why hadn't Petunia gotten a letter earlier?' Lily thought to herself practically. Lily had always prided herself with being practical. She couldn't believe how unpractical she was being at the moment._

**Present**

"So you think Malfoy was drugging you?" Sirius asked as the Marauders and Lily, Gabi, Melissa and Emily sat down for dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

"Why would he want to drug you?" James asked, sitting next Lily.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you guys could help me," Lily began. "You know, work you Marauder magic." She paused. When none of them answered she said, "Come on! You guys know everything!"

"Yeah, but Slytherin is definitely uncharted territory, Lils," Sirius said, ordering eight butterbeers from Laurie, the bartender.

"C'mon you guys! You're the Marauders!" Emily said.

"You're supposed to me on my side," Sirius growled at her.

"Yes, but in times like these it's ho's over bro's," Emily stated, linking arms with Lily. Lily grinned, watching the disbelieving faces on the four guys faces.

"We'll think of something," Remus finally said, ignoring Sirius looks of pains and his moans. James nodded, agreeing, while Peter's face had gone from pale to very very very pale. Lily quickly ordered her food, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up." James called as he and Lily trekked slowly down the hill, falling behind the rest of the group. Remus waved, while Sirius saluted, then was smacked very hard on the head by Emily. "So…" James began slowly. 

"Let's please not make this awkward James. I don't know why I did it, but I did, and now if we don't think of something fast, every time we're around each other will be awkward, and I don't know how you feel, heck, I don't even know how **I **feel..." Lily rambled, not daring to look at James.

"Lils, you know exactly how I feel," James said quietly, stopping. Lily walked a few paces ahead, then turned to face him.

"Yes, James, you've made it very clear how you feel. But how can I trust you? Sirius would always say last year you had a new girl in the dorms every week. Is that how it's going to be with us? You'll like me for a week, and then I'm gone? Because the last guy I went out with was…Oh wait, that's right I've never been out with anyone before!" Lily said cynically.

"Lily, Sirius is a lying, rumor spreading git, and he knows it. I haven't had a girl in my room ever. My girls stayed in the common room. Sirius would occasionally shag a girl here and there,but I never did. but once he started going out with Emily, I swear, I thought it was the end of the world. He never saw anyone else. Ever."

"Focus James" Lily said softly.

" Lily, you can trust me." He said, slowly walking towards her.

" I'm scared James. Why would Malfoy want to drug me? What does he want? I know it's something bigger than just Slytherins hating Mudbloods. He wouldn't have gone so far if it were just that reason. No, there was something he was going to do tonight that was going to hurt me. I just know it…" she said, whispering the last part, and James pulled her to him, her head resting against his chest.

" Lily, I swear, nothing will happen. Do you hear me? Nothing."

"James, you can't be everyone's knight in shining armor. Definitely not mine." Lily said, looking up at him. James sighed, then let go of her.

"We should probably head back," he said, taking her hand in his. Lily nodded, and they slowly continued walking, all attempts to catch up with the others lost.

* * *

"They definitely know, Mr. Rookwood sir. Should I tell Mr. Malfoy?" The short, pale Gryffindor 7th year squeaked. 

"No Pettigrew, I'll tell him. You've been very helpful. You shall be rewarded. But first, you must stay with them, and gather as much information as possible. Don't let them find out what you are doing. Meet me here next week…"

A/N Hmmm...definitely wasn't expecting that...See?What did I tell you?Cheesy, I know. Hopefully I will be able to resolve this in a non-cheesy absolutely romantic way. Of course, once that happens, then I don't have to worry about them anymore. That does however mean that it will possibly take longer for me to update.

I'm probably stopping my other L/J Story, Complicated Happenings, cause it's not really going anywhere, and I can't think of anything to write. Unless someone really likes it, then I'll try to think of something...

REVIEW! THANKS!

sally.brown1234


	9. Understanding the Dangerous

Disclaimer: You know the Drill

A/N well, here it is...hopefully it's up to everyone's standards. People like this story better than I thought they would...thanks a ton to everyone who reads and even to those who don't review even though they know they should like these amazing people:

**Truth in the Moon-**Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm killing myself to get it updated for you

**RaeJinxStar/InkGothical-**I'm a little confused on what you mean...thanks for the review!

A/N THIS PARAGRAPH IS IMPORTANT! READ! If anyone else forgot, Rookwood is indeed a death eater, and he specifically is not super important, he's just a run-of-the-mill death eather, not special, I just put him in because I needed more bad people...and James and Lily kinda came to an unspoken mutual agreement in last chapter. They were going to try and work through things, but Lily doesn't know really what she wants yet, so they are more in the "oh, we're good friends who are totally in love with each other but are too stupid to realize it", but they sorta get it, so the more they spend time together, the more they will, get, you know, physical...I guess...

* * *

Chp. 9 Understanding the Dangerous

7 years earlier

_"Mum, have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" Lily asked during breakfast the next day._

_"Lily, I don't think hogs get warts," Her mom answered, sipping her orange juice._

_"No mum," Lily giggled. "It's a school."_

_"What kind of School?"_

_" It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily answered, taking a bite of her toast. Petunia looked up from her book suddenly, an odd look on her face. "What is it Petty? You look like you've swallowed something gross."_

_"It's rubbish," Petunia stated, then returned her eyes to her novel._

_" How would you know? You don't even know what it is!" Lily said, dropping her fork onto her plate. "You're just jealous because you didn't get accepted to Hogwarts! Mum! Can I go? Please?" Lily whined, then stopped, surprised at her own actions._

_"Well, I'll talk to your father about it. I wonder where this school is?" Mrs. Evans wondered._

_"It didn't say in the letter I got," Lily said, pulling the parchment out her of pocket. " All I know is that if I do decide to go, I'm gonna have a really hard time finding these books. I don't think they are in any bookstore I've ever been in. Where would I find books like "A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration" or even a wand? I mean, I've never seen a wand anywhere! I wonder if this school is even real…" _

_Suddenly, a light tapping came from the window over the sink. An owl was there with a letter in it's beak. Lily let it in, and instead of flying away, this one began finishing the remainder of her breakfast. Lily opened the letter slowly. It was obviously from Hogwarts._

_Dear Ms. Evans, _

_Greetings. I'm sorry for your confusion. I did not explain well enough in you first letter the instructions for how to purchase your school supplies. _

_1. This will most likely take an all day-trip to London._

_2. Go to Kings Cross station on July 25. Stand between platform 9 and 10 at about 10:00. A very large man named Hagrid will find you and take you to buy your school supplies._

_Well, I hope this clears everything up. Please send your reply with the lovely owl Ares here. He will bring it back to me, and I hope to see you at school this term._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_"Oh…well, if he's Supreme Mugwump that just clears everything up then, doesn't it?" Petunia said sarcastically, shutting her book._

_"It all sounds very exciting," Lily's mother said. " I think we should do it! Would you like to come with us Petunia?" She asked. Petunia just glared at her, then stomped off to her room._

_"Thanks Mum! Wow, a real witch…I wonder what kind of magic I'll learn…"_

**Present**

"Mr. Black! I insist you stop this nonsense at once!" Professor Slughorn said in an unnaturally girly voice. Sirius was making-out with Emily in the back of the room behind Emily's cauldron. Emily pulled away from him when Lily whacked her with her potions book, and Slughorn smiled. "Thank you Ms. Evans. At least someone appreciates this class. 15 points to Gryffindor."

"For hitting her friend with a book? Sir, that doesn't seem fair," Alma Kullen, a smart-mouthed Slytherin said.

"Tut Tut Ms. Kullen. Smarting off to a teacher? That'll be 5 points from Slytherin." Slughorn said. "But moving on to more important matters. All 7th years will be meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow after lunch about career counseling. The times are listed on the Transfiguration Classroom door. Please be at least 5 minutes early to your meeting as some may run much shorter that others," he said, eyeing Sirius who had enchanted his cauldron and it was now dancing, making Emily giggle. "That's all. Class dismissed."

**

* * *

**

**Career Counseling**

Hufflepuff Student 1: You know professor, I really think I want to be one of those, uh, what do you call em? Muggle Plumbers?

Ravenclaw Student 2: Professor, My parents are sending me to Oxford after I finish here. I won't be getting a wizarding job. My dad's making me be a lawyer. But thanks for your time.

Sirius Black: Yeah, I think I'm gonna be an underwear model.

James Potter: You know professor, I really don't know. I definitely want to pursue Quidditch, but do you think that's a good career? Cause it might be cool to be an auror…

Slytherin Student 3: I'm taking over the family business. My family owns an inn over in Glasgow. My family's got it all set up, so I don't need you help.

Melissa Stephens: I'm really interested in Transfiguration. What do you suggest?

Remus Lupin: I think I want to be an Auror professor. You know, continue to work in the Order. And maybe when this is all over, I could be a teacher or something…

Gabriella Ryan: Well, I definitely don't want to be in Muggle anything…but I might want to work at Ollivanders. I always thought that working there would be really cool.

Emily Smith: Definitely Quidditch. I've already been contacted by someone from the Irish Team. I have a Trial run after Graduation.

* * *

"Come in Ms. Evans. Thanks for being here on time," Professor McGonagall said as Lily sat down. "So, I hear you have a passion for potions eh? Not many of those. It's a very valuable asset when you are in the position that we are, you know, with everything that's going on." Lily nodded, and McGonagall continued. " I also heard that you went to a training camp at St. Mungo's this summer. How was that?"

"It was amazing Professor. I learned so much." Lily answered.

"So you're pretty sure that you want to do something in healing?"

"Well, one of the Healers at St. Mungo's said that I had exceptional potential, Professor. She said that I definitely should pursue a career in healing. She also said something that I didn't understand professor. She said I would be a valuable asset that should be protected. What do you think that means?" Lily asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Ms. Evans" McGonagall said slowly. Lily could tell there was something that McGonagall didn't want to tell her.

"Well, thanks Professor. I guess I'll go then…" Lily said, standing up.

"Thank you Ms. Evans. I'll contact St. Mungo's for you, and we'll meet again soon."

* * *

"McGonagall is keeping something from me," Lily told James later that night. The two were sitting in the Head Common Room, doing homework in front of the fire.

"What about?" James asked, not looking up from his Astronomy homework.

"You know how I told you about St. Mungo's and what the Healer said to me?" Lily asked, and James looked up at her, nodding. "Well, McGonagall said there wasn't anything strange about it, but she looked like she wanted to tell me something, but she was going against her better judgment, so she didn't. What do you think?"

"I don't know Lily. It's possible that the Healer said what she said to encourage you to apply for a job at St. Mungo's and that's all. But I don't think that's why. It's very possible that she knows that if the enemy gets a hold of you, you could be very dangerous." James said, watching her.

"Why me James? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Lily asked, staring into the fire.

"I don't know Lily. But it's your gift, and you should treasure it. There's no reason to live in fear of something just because of what **_could_** happen." James said thoughtfully.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Lily sighed, looking over at him.

"I try," James answered, smiling.

A/N Well, there it is. OVer 1,000 words. I'm very proud...whee...Hope you liked it. The career counseling was a bit weird, but I thought it was a bit humorous. I can totally see someone from Hufflepuff becoming a plumber. Not that hufflepuffs are stupid or anything. I love hufflpuff!Whee HUFLLPUFF...heehee, anyway, please review, and be sure to read my new other L./J fic- **Another Lily and James Love Story.** Love to all

REVIEW!


End file.
